cherry_boy_that_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Shin
Strawberry Shin '''(Hangul: 실딸기; romanization: Shin Ddal-gi), also known as '''Berry, is a 17-year freshman at Sausage Fest Private High School of Engineering. She is the main character of Cherry boy, That Girl and one of the few girls to attend Sausage Fest. She is the ex-girlfriend of Mandarin Kim. She is currently dating Walnut Kang. Appearance Strawberry was the most popular girl at Sausage Fest due to her good looks. She has a chestnut-brown bob with a pink bow and pink eyes. She wears a white and pink windbreaker over her uniform and a carries a yellow backpack. She has multi-colored trainers in white, pink, blue and green. Towards the end of the first season, she switches to a more modest appearance. She cuts her hair into a bowl cut, similar to how it was in middle school, and wears the uniform correctly, however she still wears the trainers. In middle school, Strawberry was extremely overweight, which she was embarrassed about in the first season.Through a series of flashbacks, it was revealed that Strawberry was very insecure about her appearance and decided to lose weight. Personality Strawberry is a sweet and kind girl, although she can be quite hot-headed and violent. She was so popular at school that she had a fan club named Strawberry Sherbet. She becomes arrogant due to her popularity and her attitude becomes rotten, telling another girl in her class, Lime Moon, to throw away all the presents her fans give her; this eventually comes back to bite her. After losing her popularity, Strawberry realizes her mistakes and attempts to make everything right. She apologizes to the boys who were previously in her fan club. Strawberry was also very kind in middle school. Despite being called 'Dumbo', she often helped others and was always kind to the girls in her class. She helped Mandarin when he was injured and comforted him after he found out that his girlfriend, Cherry Kim, would be leaving to study abroad in America. However, she was insecure about her weight, and decided to lose weight after she started dating Mandarin. His possessive and manipulative nature is what drove Strawberry to become so rotten in the first place. Relationships Mandarin Kim Mandarin is the ex-boyfriend of Strawberry. They were in the same class throughout middle school. Mandarin was the most popular boy in middle school and Strawberry admired him from afar. Strawberry stood up for him once when the other girls were accusing him of being homosexual, but this caused her to be isolated from the other girls. Luckily she, Darin and his friend Cinnamon became fast friends. Darin began to think that Strawberry liked him when Cinnamon was teasing her about it. Despite Cinnamon warning her to stay away from Mandarin, the two began to date not long afterwards. Mandarin was the reason Strawberry decided to lose weight, but despite her efforts, Mandarin continued to purposely hurt her and make her feel insecure which is why her personality became so rotten. He even went as far as to sabotage her chances to make friends, making her feel guilty for being invited to a party by another girl. When they start high school together, and Berry's popularity soars she starts taking a liking to Pear Kang but does not reveal to him that she is still dating Mandarin; in the end, things get so muddled that she ends up forgetting that she had not, in fact, ended the relationship, properly. Strawberry liked him so much, she attempted to ignore the fact that he had another girlfriend, although this was one of the contributing factors to why she broke up with him. Despite their official break up, Mandarin still has feelings for Strawberry and tries to get her back by any means necessary but she ultimately rejects him and starts dating Walnut Kang. Mandarin does not accept her new relationship and starts flirting with another girl in front of Strawberry in order to hurt her. He starts dating Sage, who is overweight, to make her jealous but is eventually dumped when Sage catches on. While Walnut is in America, Mandarin changes his behavior to try and get along, making Strawberry suspicious. When Berry confronts Mandarin about the stolen ring, he lies, covering for himself and Sage. After Walnut breaks up with her, Mandarin goes to visit her the very next day, running into Sage, who tries to dissuade him. Strawberry interrupts their fight and Sage goes off on her, before Mandarin drags her away, asking Berry to meet later. At the meeting, Mandarin asks for another chance and Strawberry gives in, saying her feelings on the subject do not matter to him, anyway, which puzzles him. She warns him that even though she will go out with him, she will be thinking of Walnut the whole time, prompting him to slap her. He immediately apologizes and asks if being with him makes her suffer. When he realizes the truth he breaks down and asks her to be with him anyway, because he needs her. During their first date, he tries to show her he has changed but keeps messing up and returning to old habits. Berry ends the date early saying that she cannot trust him and it is too painful; he accepts it and promises to change to become the person she wants him to be. The relationship between Mandarin and Strawberry is deeply flawed because they have both hurt each other. They have very different views on the past and their present situation, which often puts them at odds. Though Mandarin occasionally calls out Strawberry's behavior towards others, he fails to see his own severe shortcomings, often blaming everyone else for things going wrong. Regarding Berry he becomes particularly possessive and manipulative, seeing everyone else as an obstacles to his happiness with her. In fact, he does not even consider Berry's happiness or feelings regarding the relationships, stubbornly believing that they do not matter. He is incapable of understanding the pain he is causing her and what it means to be selfless, most likely due to his mother's emotional abuse. Walnut Kang Despite Walnut and Strawberry initially hating each other, they become close friends. When Pear avoids her, Walnut finds himself hanging out with her more and more to keep them from meeting each other, despite having a deep aversion (allergy) to being around girls. The first time he listens to Berry's woes, he draws a boundary line around her before he is willing to hear her out. While investigating the false Cherry Kim, he stumbles across Strawberry's photo from middle school (where she was overweight) and tries to return it but it backfires and the whole school sees it, prompting him to seek her out and comfort her. Wally becomes jealous of Strawberry's relationship with Pear Kang and tells him not to confuse her or play with her feelings. He admits at the end of the first season that he has feelings for Strawberry, but she is unable to accept his feelings due to fear that history would repeat itself like her relationship with Mandarin. In Chapter 43, Strawberry publicly confesses to him and they begin dating shortly afterwards. Unfortunately, their happiness is short-lived as Wally has been ordered to go to America and study; he tried to ask Berry to come with him but she feels the difference between them is too great and she would simply end up trailing after him, like she did Mandarin. Walnut relents and asks her to wait for him because he wants to marry her, after they graduate, much to everyone's surprise. While Walnut is in America, Berry cannot contact him and becomes worried about the relationship, however, he returns and tells her that he had been under constant watch and was prohibited from using his cellphone. They go and get couple rings but Berry loses hers, while cleaning (turned out Sage had found it and flushed it down the toilet); in a moment of weakness she begs Mandarin to give it back, believing he was the one who had stolen it. Walnut sees them and misunderstands the situation. He breaks up with Berry, who does not stop him because she does not want to become like Mandarin and cling to him. After Mandarin persuades Berry to date him again, she regrets doing so and leaves him; Walnut catches a glimpse of her as she exits the building and rushed to grab her hand. Despite their initial misgivings, the relationship between Strawberry and Walnut is based on mutual respect and trust. Walnut is upfront and honest with Berry and their closeness often leads to confrontations with Mandarin, whom Walnut has hit on more than one occasion. Though he is not a violent person in general, he can quickly be provoked to retaliate physically, which make Strawberry a good match for him because she reacts in much the same way. Despite this, they often have misunderstandings because Strawberry is not used to being treated as an equal in a relationship and Walnut is unfamiliar with females in general. They both struggle to overcome their problems and tend to lean on each other for comfort and support. Cinnamon Kwon Cinnamon and Strawberry knew each other in middle school due to their mutual friend, Mandarin Kim. Cinnamon regularly teased Strawberry over her weight, which she often responded to with violence. Cinnamon believed that Strawberry liked Mandarin, and warned her to stay away from him before transferring schools. However, it was later revealed in Chapter 49 that Strawberry was initially interested in Cinnamon, but Mandarin misunderstood the situation and believed her affection was directed at him, hence why they began dating. Cinnamon and Strawberry meet up again due to Walnut, and still get along well. However, his insensitivity and interference in her life often annoys her and causes her and Cherry to dismiss him on more than one occasion. He often tries to smooth things over between the girls and Mandarin but is unsuccessful and ends up making them angry instead. Pear Kang Strawberry becomes interested in Pear Kang whilst she is still dating Mandarin, forgetting to break up with him officially. Mandarin begins cross-dressing as Cherry Kim to seduce Pear and make him lose interest in Strawberry so they won't date. Pear falls in love at first sight with Cherry Kim and is ordered not to see Strawberry anymore, so Pear ignores and avoids her in response. He eventually tells Strawberry that he only viewed her as a little sister. Although this hurt her, she understood. However, the first time they cross paths after the rejection, he ignores her, making her feel unwanted. He makes up with her, after being reprimanded by Walnut, and tries his best to support the relationship between Berry and his cousin, though it seems to make him feel lonely. After Walnut goes to America, Pear tells Strawberry about the arranged marriage meetings and tries to convince her to forget about Walnut in an attempt to split them up for Mandarin's sake. Walnut realizes and blackmails Pear to give him enough money so he can buy couple rings for himself and Strawberry, much to Pear's displeasure, who tells Berry to take really good care of the ring. Trivia - She runs extremely fast. - She good at shooting games like House of Horror. - She is naturally strong. - Her character was originally supposed to have long hair. Category:Characters